


Pierwsza lekcja

by Mirasolla



Series: Sheith Month 2019 [16]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Galaxy Garrison, Gen, Platonic Relationships, Pre-Kerberos Mission, Sheith Month 2019
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 19:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19874617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirasolla/pseuds/Mirasolla
Summary: Shiro i jego pierwszy raz jako nauczyciel.





	Pierwsza lekcja

**Author's Note:**

> SheithMonth 2019. Day 19: teacher/student.

Shiro odetchnął głęboko. Wyprostował się i naciągnął rękaw munduru tak, żeby na pewno nie było widać bransoletki na jego nadgarstku.

Da sobie radę. To była tylko dziesiątka nastolatków. Najstarsi mogli mieć ile? Szesnaście lat? Na pierwszych zajęciach miał pozwolić im oswoić się z symulatorem, na którym będą pracować przez następny rok. Te lekcje zawsze odbywały się w małych grupach, żeby każdy miał szansę spróbować, a reszta mogła analizować błędy kolegów i wyciągać z nich wnioski. Nie pozwoli sobie wejść na głowę, a to najważniejsze w pracy nauczyciela, Adam zawsze tak powtarzał. Zresztą, tym dzieciakom na pewno było trudniej niż jemu. Dopiero zaczęły naukę w szkole wojskowej, zamieszkały poza domem i musiały przyzwyczaić się do nowych zasad. Sam nie tak dawno temu był w ich sytuacji i wtedy nie myślał prawie o niczym innym, niż o tym, czy nie zawiedzie siebie i nauczycieli. Może chociaż część z nich będzie myślała tak samo.

Nie było powodów do obaw, w życiu stawał już przed większymi wyzwaniami. Pierwszy raz zawsze jest trudny, ale potem będzie tylko łatwiej.

Przedstawił się i sprawdził listę obecności, chociaż na pierwszy rzut oka widać było, że jest cała dziesiątka. Chodziło o porządek, a przy okazji w ten sposób mógł poznać nazwiska uczniów. Chciał się ich jak najszybciej nauczyć.

Stanął przed kadetami. Wszyscy nosili jednakowe pomarańczowe mundury. Spoglądali niepewnie to na symulator, to na Shiro.

Odchrząknął i uśmiechnął się przyjaźnie, próbując zatuszować własne zdenerwowanie. Doskonale pamiętał swoje pierwsze dni w Garnizonie. Teraz okazywało się, że stanie po drugiej stronie klasy też wcale nie było takie proste.

— Pewnie znacie to urządzenie z rekrutacji. Wtedy chcieliśmy sprawdzić wasz refleks, intuicję i naturalne predyspozycje do pilotowania — zaczął, wskazując na symulator. — Zanim wsiądziecie do prawdziwej maszyny, musicie na czymś się uczyć. Skupienie i zręczność to jedne z najważniejszych cech dobrego pilota. Żeby to wyćwiczyć, zaczniecie od najbardziej podstawowego, jednoosobowego symulatora. W następnych semestrach będziecie pracować w zespołach i odtwarzać prawdziwe misje kosmiczne. Dzisiejsze zajęcia potraktujcie jako lekcję zapoznawczą. Chciałbym, żebyście oswoili się ze sprzętem i spróbowali przejść tyle poziomów, ile dacie radę. Podejdźcie do tego, jak do gry komputerowej. To nie będzie oceniane, więc nie martwcie się wynikiem. — Popatrzył po kadetach. — Macie jakieś pytania?

W sali zapadła cisza. Shiro pokiwał głową.

— Dobrze. Czy ktoś chciałby zgłosić się na ochotnika jako pierwszy?

Znowu milczenie. Nikt się nie poruszył, a nastolatkowie unikali z nim kontaktu wzrokowego, jak tylko mogli.

Wiedział, że na pierwszym roku jest kilka głośnych, pewnych siebie osób, ale dzisiaj chyba trafiła mu się ta bardziej nieśmiała część rocznika.

No dobrze, będzie musiał wyznaczyć kogoś sam. Szkoda tylko, że w tym całym stresie po przeczytaniu raz listy nie zapamiętał jeszcze żadnych nazwisk, a już na pewno nie umiałby połączyć ich z twarzami. Co miał powiedzieć? _Hej, ty, blondynko po lewej_? Może powinien wyciągnąć datapad, otworzyć listę i wybrać pierwszą osobę z góry? Tylko czy wtedy nie uznają go za roztargnionego i nieprzygotowanego? Sam miał nauczycieli, którym wystarczyła chwila na opanowanie nazwisk większości nowych uczniów. Zawsze wydawało mu się to bardzo profesjonalne, ale sam chyba nie był obdarzony tak doskonałą pamięcią.

Westchnął w duchu. Chciał dobrze wypaść i przez to za bardzo przejmował się szczegółami. Wystarczyło wybrać jedną osobę i możliwe, że następne poczują się pewniej i zgłoszą się same.

A tak się składało, że akurat jednego nazwiska zdążył już się nauczyć, zanim jeszcze rozpoczął się rok szkolny.

— Kogane, może ty spróbujesz? — zasugerował.

Chłopak popatrzył na niego i przytaknął z ociąganiem. Wszedł do wnęki, w którą wbudowany był symulator, i opadł na siedzenie. Shiro chciał zaproponować, że pomoże mu włączyć system, ale Keith odpalił go sam. Pewnym ruchem chwycił oba drążki i od razu zaczął pierwszy poziom. Pozostali kadeci zgromadzili się za jego plecami, żeby popatrzeć.

Shiro założył ręce na piersi i wbił wzrok w duży ekran, na którym wyświetlało się niebo i asteroidy, które należało omijać. Keith bez problemu lawirował między nimi i już po chwili przeszedł do drugiego poziomu. Gdy poprzednim razem mierzył się z symulatorem, dotarł do szóstego i przegrał tylko dlatego, że usłyszał, jak krytykuje go jego nauczycielka. Shiro był ciekawy, jak sobie poradzi, gdy nikt nie będzie mu przeszkadzać.

Z rosnącym podziwem patrzył, jak chłopak pokonuje kolejne poziomy. Miał piętnaście lat, a radził sobie tak dobrze, jakby wychował się za sterem. Jego zręczność i szybkość były imponujące, wydawał się wręcz mieć jakiś szósty zmysł. Nawet Shiro na pierwszych zajęciach wleciał w asteroidę po piątym poziomie.

Kadeci obserwowali chłopaka, wzdychając cicho i z zazdrością. On milczał, całkowicie skoncentrowany na swoim zadaniu.

Keith wszystko robił z taką nonszalancją, jakby nie chciał tu być. Z nikim nie rozmawiał. Sam włóczył się po korytarzach Garnizonu i wyglądał na wyrzutka, ale gdy siadał za drążkami, bił na głowę wszystkich swoich kolegów. To musiało być dla nich nieznośne i Shiro czuł, że w przyszłości chłopak narobi sobie przez to wrogów, o ile to jeszcze się nie stało. Jemu jednak Keith przypominał jego samego z początków nauki – samotnego dzieciaka, w którego nikt nie wierzył. Dlatego zwrócił na niego uwagę, gdy jeździł po okolicznych szkołach, żeby przekonać uczniów do rozważenia kariery pilotów. Od razu zobaczył w Keithie młodszego siebie, a wszystko, czego się potem o nim dowiedział, spotęgowało to wrażenie. Wiedział, jak to jest wychowywać się bez rodziców i słuchać, że nie pasuje się do Garnizonu. Na każdym kroku musiał wszystkim udowadniać, że jest inaczej.

Wiedział też, że Keithowi zależało dużo bardziej, niż kiedykolwiek byłby w stanie przyznać. Gdyby było inaczej, nie zareagowałby tak na słowa swojej nauczycielki. Ukradł samochód, bo się zdenerwował i chciał im wszystkim pokazać, że naprawdę nie jest wart zachodu, zanim sami dojdą do tego wniosku. Keith odtrącał innych, żeby oni nie zdążyli odtrącić jego. Shiro kiedyś zachowywał się podobnie, ale spotkał na swojej drodze dobrych ludzi, którzy mu pomogli i dali szansę. Keith zasługiwał na to samo.

Rozległy się brawa i Keith wstał z siedzenia. Na ekranie widniał komunikat o tym, że ukończył dziesiąty poziom. Symulator nie przewidywał ich więcej.

Shiro przyglądał mu się, otwierając szeroko oczy. Nigdy nie słyszał, żeby inny kadet ukończył cały symulator przed ostatnim rokiem nauki. A na pewno nikt nie zrobił tego na pierwszych zajęciach. Jemu samemu udało się pod koniec przedostatniej klasy i wtedy uznano to za ogromny sukces. Keith może rzeczywiście nie miał najłatwiejszego charakteru, ale był najprawdziwszym nieoszlifowanym diamentem. Jeśli nie pochłonie go własna pycha i nie podpadnie za bardzo Iversonowi, może kiedyś dokonać czegoś wielkiego.

Shiro zauważył, że Keith przygląda mu się wyczekująco.

Odchrząknął.

— Brawo — wykrztusił tylko, bo zwyczajnie zabrakło mu słów. — To naprawdę niesamowity wynik.

Chłopak przytaknął i w milczeniu wrócił do grupy. Jego twarz pozostawała nieruchoma, ale w spojrzeniu widać było satysfakcję. Pierś unosiła się i opadała, jakby mimo wszystko trochę się zmęczył.

Następna osoba zgłosiła się sama. Wysoki blondyn zasiadł za drążkami, ale Shiro jeszcze przez chwilę patrzył na Keitha.

To była ich pierwsza wspólna lekcja, ale naprawdę nie mógł się doczekać, co będzie dalej. Miał dziwne przeczucie, że jeszcze kilka lat i osiągnięte przez niego rekordy przestaną być rekordami.


End file.
